UN CUENTO DE NAVIDAD
by zull black
Summary: DISCLAIMER: ESTE ONE-SHOT PERTENECE A LA CELEBRACION *NAVIDAD ALREVÉS* DEL DRINNY FEST DEL GRUPO DRINNY/DRANNY: ¡EL MEJOR AMORPROHIBIDO!


**UN CUENTO DE NAVIDAD**

IMAGEN DE SU REPECTIVO CREADOR

ESCRITA POR: ZULLY

NICK Fanfiction: Zullblack

POTTERFICS: TATY BLACK

DISCLAIMER: ESTE ONE-SHOT PERTENECE A LA CELEBRACION *NAVIDAD ALREVÉS* DEL DRINNY FEST DEL GRUPO DRINNY/DRANNY: ¡EL MEJOR AMORPROHIBIDO!

*Una dedicatoria muy especial para Papá que siempre está conmigo, y que siempre se le recordara con amor.

*También muy especial para quien se ha convertido en inspiración, Damián.

Este es un mundo donde, no existe Voldemor y la magia solo es por las fiestas navideñas.

 **"Cuando la situación mundial me deprime, pienso en la entrada al aeropuerto de Heathrow; Dicen que vivimos en un mundo de odio y egoísmo…Pero yo no lo veo así. Yo creo que el amor nos rodea. Puede que no sea algo digno de las noticias. Pero siempre esta. Entre padres e hijos, madres e hijas, maridos y esposas, novios, novias, viejos amigos. Ninguna de las llamadas desde los aviones de las torres gemelas fue de odio o de venganza. Fueron mensajes de amor. Si lo buscan se darán cuenta de que el amor efectivamente nos rodea…"**

 **Ginevra Weasley Primer ministro de Inglaterra**

 ***5 semanas antes de navidad***

El ambiente en Londres empezaba hacer festivo, en el ambiente se sentía el regocijo, la calma, tranquilidad, las calles se llenaban de adornos navideños, luces, arboles, los Santas en los centros comerciales, los escaparates llenos de regalos y ropa invernal; pero lo que más tenia relajado al país, era el triunfo del nuevo ministro, o ministra, que por primera vez en muchos, muchos años había ganado la elección una mujer y es que no era para menos, ella venia de una familia adinerada del norte de Londres, su padre había sido ministro en el pasado, y desde entonces ella había iniciado su carrera política, siempre estuvo muy metida en actos de beneficencia, cultura, educación, se codeaba con la monarquía, y amante del deporte, Futbol.

Ginevra Weasley, hija única del matrimonio Weasley, a sus 28 la mujer más poderosa, bella e inteligente de todo Reino Unido y por supuesto soltera muy cotizada.

Desde el día de la elección, no se había sentido tan nerviosa como hoy, ya que este era el día en que tomaría posesión del gobierno y de la casa que ocupaban todos los ministros de Londres. Llevaba un conjunto negro, que hacían resaltar su palidez pero que enmarcaban perfectamente sus cabellos rojos, que hoy los cargaba impecablemente en una coleta alta; los guantes igualmente negros la cubrían del frio que se colaba por la ventana, la limusina la estaba conduciendo a su nueva casa de los próximos 6 años. El camino hacia la casa ministra fue tranquilo, había una valla humana de ambos lados justo tres cuadras antes de la casa, suponía que era de las personas que habían votado por ella, y esa era su forma de demostrar su apoyo, lo agradeció internamente, por el retrovisor su chofer de confianza la miraba de vez en vez, la conocía perfectamente y sabía que debajo de esa mascara de frialdad se encontraba una chica asustada.

-¿Todo bien, señora Primer ministro?-Sonrió de lado

-No más que siempre, Nott- Sus ojos tenían un brillo especial

-Me alegro

-¿Tú crees…

-¿Que harás un buen papel?-Termino la frase, ella asintió con la cabeza-Estoy completamente seguro, además-Le señalo a las personas que estaban en la valla, con cartelones con su foto- Ellos también lo creen…

-Gracias

-Bueno-Dijo parando la limusina frente a la casa, habían por lo menos, diez personas esperándola, contando policías y sus nuevos compañeros, aparte de la prensa a sus espaldas-Hemos llegado

Nott, se bajó de la limusina para abrirle la puerta; Ginevra respiro hondo, se acomodó su falda, tomo su bolso y tomó la mano de Nott que le extendía para ayudarle a salir, al salir un millón de flash inmortalizaron el momento, ella saludo tranquilamente con su mano derecha y dibujo en su cara una radiante sonrisa de lado; la condujeron dentro de la casa, la recibió un hombre moreno quizá de unos 35 años, muy atractivo, sus ojos color verde olivo brillaban de emoción…

-Bienvenida primer ministra-Le extendió la mano para saludarlo- Soy Blaise Zabini

-Gracias, mucho gusto Zabini

-¿Cómo se siente?

-Bien-Sonrió satisfecha-Con poder

-Soy el encargado de todo lo que acontece aquí en la casa

-¿Algo así como mi secretario?-Arque su ceja, el sonrió de forma sexy

-Algo así, pero con clase

-Bien

-¿Quiere que le presente al resto de la casa?-Le dijo mientras la conducía a otra estancia, un poco más hogareña, bueno quitando los escritorios y la multitud de personas allí

-Por favor-Sonrió-Todo por atrasar mis deberes

Al entrar a la segunda estancia había un ambiente festivo, el árbol navideño estaba en la esquina, unas hermosas flores de noche buena adornaban algunas esquinas, habían dos cuadros de la Reina de Inglaterra, y más allá estaban tres personas, le sonreían amablemente, primero un hombre ya mayor, lo sabía por su cabello canoso, pero su cara era redonda y tenía una sonrisa amable, la segunda era una mujer, igual mayor, sus ojos la miraban de arriba abajo y por ultimo había un chico que quizá tenía su edad, era muy atractivo, sus cabellos platinados los traía de forma escrupulosamente arreglado, vestía un pantalón negro que resaltaba su palidez, en conjunto una camisa blanca con los primeros tres botones desabrochados, pero lo que más le llamo la atención fueron sus ojos, unos ojos grises intensos, pero traían un brillo divertido en sus ojos y una sonrisa que le bailaba en los labios, pero observo sus manos y un movimiento de sus dedos índice le decían que estaba nervioso.

-Él es Neville Longbottom, es el encargado de aquí-El viejo Longbottom le extendió la mano de forma amable y su sonrisa llegaba hasta sus ojos, ella le extendió la mano igual, pero no sabía qué hacer con tanta amabilidad y curvó sus labios en algo parecido a una sonrisa

-Bienvenida ministra Weasley

-Oh, gracias. Pero dígame Ginevra, señor Longbottom-Trato de sonar amable

-Bueno, en ese caso dígame Neville

-Bien…

-Ella es-Continuo Zabini- Astoria Greengras, el ama de llaves-La mujer a pesar de ser mayor, sus ojos verdes tenían ese brillo de júbilo que ella mismas había reconocido alguna vez, a pesar de su edad era una mujer bella, le extendió la mano igualmente para saludarla

-Oh mucho gusto, bueno no tendrá problemas, con adolecentes rebeldes o pañales ni terribles esposos-Astoria Sonrió

-Y finalmente- Extendió la mano Zabini hacia el ultimo chico-Draco Malfoy-El chico sonrió de forma nerviosa-Él es nuevo igual que usted, será su secretario personal

\- Mucho gusto Ginevra-Le sonrió muy efusivo estrechando su mano, un sonido de parte de Zabini, hizo que la soltara y rectificara su poca prudencia-Quiero decir Weasley, perdón Ministra Weasley…Lo siento-Agacho la mirada, más rojo que los cabellos de la ministra

-Tranquilo-Sonrió un poco confundida, siempre le había costado trabajo relacionarse con las personas y ahora este chico le sonreía como si fuera la octava maravilla del mundo-Ginevra está bien-Dudo un segundo-Mmmm ¿Draco? ¿Verdad?

-Es correcto Ginevra, que alivio estaba preocupado en regarla el primer día -Sonrió efusivo de nuevo

-Bueno, pues casi lo haces-Le miro de reojo Zabini-¿Le muestro su oficina?

-Me encantaría-Su cara era indescifrable, miro de reojo a Draco y se marchó junto a Zabini, ya a buena distancia lo voltea a ver y vio su cara de frustración por lo sucedido.

Saludo al resto de los miembros de la casa con la cabeza algo turbada, llego hasta su oficina, se despidió de Zabini, cerró la puerta y respiro hondo, ¡Esto no puede pasarme!-Pensó-Seria algo muy inconveniente, suspiro tres veces más hasta sentarse en la que de ahora en adelante seria su silla.

Draco conversaba animadamente con Astoria y Neville quienes trataban de tranquilizarlo por lo sucedido –Total nadie es perfecto-Le dijo el viejo Longbottom, sonrieron y cada uno se dirigió a sus deberes, hoy empezarían a tener más carga de trabajo. Draco miraba su reloj de pulsera casi daban 5 minutos, no es que estuviera desesperado por irse pero necesitaba salir.

Draco Malfoy, tenía 29 años, un chico, dulce, amable y muy atractivo, pero esto no le había servido de mucho ya que recientemente su novia lo había engañado y dejado. Tuvo que dejar la carrera porque sus padres no podían apoyarlo más y el siendo el único hombre en la familia, había decidido ayudar a sus 6 hermanas. Y precisamente por ello quería marcharse ya, si no alcanzaría a llegar a la boda de una de ellas. Linx Malfoy se casaría hoy con su mejor amiga Luna Lovegood. Cuando el reloj de la entrada dio las 6 menos 15, corrió casi como si fuera un maratón, llegó a tiempo justo en la puerta lo esperaba Druella, su hermana mayor quien tenía tendido en un brazo su traje.

Los días pasaron rápido, todo parecía normal en la casa de la primer ministro, Draco se acoplo muy bien a Astoria y a Neville, siempre compartían la hora del té y su simpatía por Ginevra crecía, parecía que a ella también le agradaba, pero a veces no la entendía, se portaba muy fría; ¡Que tonto!-Pensó- Ella era la mujer más poderosa de Inglaterra, después de la reina claro está, y el… ¿El? Un perfecto don nadie.

 **4 SEMANAS PARA NAVIDAD**

El ambiente estaba un poco pesado, todos corrían de un lado para el otro arreglando asuntos importantes y reacomodando ciertas cosas que la primer ministro había pedido, y es que pronto vendría el presidente de los EU, así que ella estaría en el ojo de toda la prensa, querían ver como actuaria ante su primera prueba de poder.

-Pase-La voz de Ginevra se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta

-Gracias-Ella alzo la mirada por primera vez en horas de los papeles que estaba estudiando y revisando y lo miró, ahí estaba el con esa sonrisa que le llegaba hasta los ojos

-Oh, Draco

-Le traje chocolate caliente y unas galletas

-Muchas gracias, Empieza hacer frio-Intento ser amable

-Si-Dijo con ojos soñadores-Esta época es maravillosa

-¿Y?...La pasas con… ¿Tu esposa? Y tus ¿Hijos? ¿Dónde vives?

-Oh, no, no, no tengo esposa-Sonrió-Hijos tampoco-Recién termine una relación, y volví a casa de mis padres ellos viven en Wandsworth

-¿Qué parte de Wandsworth? Conozco por ahí-Sonrió pensativa

-La parte fea-Al ver su rostro confundido prosiguió-¿Después del bar?

-Bueno, lamento escucharlo, lo de su novia, ex-Su rostro mostraba todo menos que lo lamentara

-No, así es mejor…-Le dio una sonrisa radiante antes de salir de la oficina

Ella sonrió, y luego se dejó caer sobre su escritorio ¿Qué se suponía que estaba haciendo?, este chico realmente la ponía nerviosa y eso le agradaba y a la vez le asustaba, era la primera vez que alguien le hacía sentir tal cosa.

 **3 SEMANAS PARA NAVIDAD**

Estaba todo su gabinete sentado a la mesa, poniéndose al día y pensado estrategias para el llegado de la presidenta y esta vez, este año no querían que Reino Unido siguiera manipulado por EU.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡No quiero portarme como una niña malcriada ante EU-Su voz sonó frustrada

-Pero no debemos dejarnos intimidar-Contesto su consejero, un hombre mayor muy sabio

-No me quiero andar por las ramas Albus-Todos suspiraron, ya llevaban más de 5 horas allí reunidos y no habían llegado a nada, bueno, quizá la política de la ministra se vería en otros asuntos, Ginevra se tallo la cabeza cansinamente-¿A quien hay que besar para que te den galletas y chocolate?

Todos rieron por su comentario, hasta que en ese momento se abrió la puerta y entro con un carrito de comidas Draco Malfoy, a ella se le congelo la sonrisa en el rostro y miro para otro lado, mientras él le servía chocolate a todos allí presentes e iluminaba la habitación con su brillante sonrisa.

 **2 SEMANAS PARA NAVIDAD**

Llego el día que todos esperaban, la llegada del presidente de los EU, la recibieron con todo el respeto que se merecía, saludo amablemente a todos y luego a la primer ministro. Hermione Granger era la presidenta de EU. Era una inglesa que desde pequeña se había ido a América y había hecho una carrera política muy buena. Caminaban las dos animadamente para llegar al gran salón donde estaban reunidos ambos consejos, al pasar por las escaleras Ginevra observo que Draco venia bajando y al verla le sonrió.

-Hola Draco-Le saludo con una efusividad mal disimulada

-Hola-Los ojos de Hermione eran picaros, y su sonrisa se miraba traviesa, sus ojos se devoraban a Draco-Espero verte mucho por aquí-Draco solo le hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa y se perdió por el pasillo, Ginevra la observo acusadoramente y frunció el ceño.

-Yo no podía con este trabajo y con familia-Observo Ginevra para disimular la tención

-Oh, yo no tengo ningún problema-Contesto Hermione de forma altiva-Tengo tiempo para todo-Su voz estaba impregnada de malicia, a lo que Ginevra solo asintió con la cabeza.

Ya llevaban rato reunidos en la oficina magna, Albus Dumbledore, su consejero, daba sus punto de vista, como Granger podría mejorar su relación con Reino Unido, o más bien su gobierno, pero parecía que ella, no quería dejar sus postura de imponer y presumía ser muy inteligente en cuestión de política, Ginevra la observaba cuidadosamente, como estudiándola, y a la vez pensando en que acuerdo llegar sin verse perjudicados y tampoco sometidos. Miraba su elegante reloj de pulsera y notó que ya casi llevaban cuatro horas sin llegar aun a algo satisfactorio, solo veía como Granger gruñía cada que Albus le pasaba un documento y movía la cabeza de forma negativa. Para su alivio llego Draco con el carrito lleno de galletas y chocolate, una delicia para todos. Después de un rato Ginevra se sentó y trato de calmar el asunto pues ya estaba demasiado tensa la situación como para no llegar a un acuerdo, empezó a asentar a la mayoría de las cosas que quería de beneficio Hermione para su país, que dejaban a Inglaterra muy debajo de sus expectativas, sin embargo Ginevra acepto aunque su consejero dijera lo contrario. Terminaron, ambos consejeros se dieron las manos con una media sonrisa tensa, por parte de Albus, ambos gabinetes se marcharon a descansar, mañana seria la rueda de prensa internacional.

Ambas, caminaban por el pasillo de la casa, rumbo al cuarto privado de la ministra, iban a platicar ciertos asuntos que solo de mandatario a mandatario podrían tratar, se sentaron a comentar sobre los logros de la reunión.

-Permítame, voy por unos documentos que me gustaría que viera- Salió de la habitación

-Claro-Su voz sonó con autosuficiencia-Te daré lo que quieras, siempre y cuando no sea algo que no quiera

Al salir se topó con Draco, quien llevaba una bandeja con una tetera, dos tasas y galletitas, ella al verlo le sonrió de forma tonta y él le giño un ojo-Esto es estúpido- Se reprendió así misma ante su propio gesto. Traía consigo una carpeta de lo que iba a tratar con Granger, abrió la puerta de la habitación y lo que vio la dejo helada, estaba Hermione junto a Draco de una forma que ni ella misma se permitía, tenía su mano derecha en la mejilla de él, y la mano izquierda jugaba con sus cabellos platinados, los ojos de ella tenían un brillo extraño, el estaba muy serio y al verla parada en la puerta se alejó de Granger y camino a la salida, pero mientras se alejaba ella le dio una nalgada, lo cual hizo que tanto el como Ginny se quedaran muy sorprendidos…

-Ya puedes retirarte Malfoy-Su voz salió más acida de lo que pensó

-Buenas noches ministra Weasley-Su voz sonó triste, y sin mirarla se marcho

La noche paso lento para la ministra, esta inquietud que le hacía sentir Draco era irracional, intentaba convencerse para sus adentros, después de un rato de ver que no volvería dormirse, decidió tomar una ducha con agua caliente y lociones relajantes. Zabini, le apuraba el paso, pues Granger ya se encontraba a la puerta del salón de prensa, estaban reunidos tanto los periódicos locales, nacionales e internacionales; había un ambiente tenso por parte del consejero y el gabinete de Gran Bretaña, por las decisiones que se habían tomado, ellos estaban colocados detrás de los periodistas, desde la posición donde estaba Draco podía ver de frente la cara de Ginevra.

-Sí, Parkinson-Señalo Ginevra a una periodista del Profeta, periódico popular de Londres

-Gracias señora. Díganos Señora presidenta, ¿Cómo estuvo su visita aquí en Londres?

-Bueno-Sonrió radiante-Conseguimos lo que venimos a buscar, he quedado muy satisfecha, logramos nuestro objetivo y a mantuvimos nuestra relación tan especial con Gran Bretaña -Miro directo a Draco, quien bajo la mirada

-¿Primer ministro?-Pregunto Parkinson a Ginevra

-Me encanta esa palabra "Relación"-Prosiguió Ginevra firme, los periodistas la miraron asombrados, los ojos de Albus brillaron-Una palabra muy interesante, cubre una infinidad de pecados, ¿No? Temo que esto se ha convertido en una mala relación, una relación donde la presidenta hace y deshace, sin importar los verdaderos intereses -Hermione frunció el ceño-Nuestro país será quizá pequeño, pero también es grande, somos el país de William Shakespeare, Winston Churchill, Sean Conery, los Beatles, Harry Potter, dueños de la pierna derecha de David Beckham, bueno y también la izquierda-Todos rieron-Somos poderoso-La miro alzando una ceja- Cuando alguien que llamándose "amigo", quiere intimidar deja de ser "amigo" Y no me dejare intimidar-Miro a Draco él le sonrió-No nos dejaremos intimidar, asique señora presidenta le digo, que si piensa atacar, ¡Cuidado! Estaremos al nivel…

La cara de Hermione era un poema, los periodistas empezaron a deslumbrarlas con las luces de las cámaras, ambos gabinetes estaban asombrados por el giro que había tomado todo, aunque por el lado de Gran Bretaña, estaban que no cabían de alegría, esa es la Weasley que habían elegido para representar a un gran país.

-Dígame, primera ministra, Lo que sea a nuestra heroína del día-Le sonrió Zabini alegre a Ginny ya en su oficina

-No, preguntes, solo…solo así lo deseo-su voz sonó insegura-¿Conoces a Draco?

-¿El chico de las galletitas?

-Sí, ¿podrías cambiarlo de departamento?...Disculpa es mi extraña personalidad-La miro extrañado

-Ten lo por hecho

 **1 SEMANA PARA NAVIDAD**

Transcurrieron lentos los días para Ginny, aun que pensaba que la decisión que había tomado era lo mejor, extrañaba su presencia y las veces que habían platicado; ya era la quinta vez que leía la misma línea y no podía concentrarse, aunque por otro lado las cosas en el país iban bastante bien-Sonrió internamente- Que locura, se paró y camino por su oficina para tratar de concentrarse, algo a través de la ventana le llamo la atención, comino hacia allí y corrió un poco la cortina, era Neville y Astoria que estaban arreglando el jardín de enfrente, había un enorme pino el cual estaban adornando, sonrió, que hermoso se veían las luces que empezaban a brillar por todas las casas que estaban cerca, el ambiente navideño ya se había apoderado de todos, se abrió la puerta y ella miro con una radiante sonrisa, la cual se le borro al ver entrar a Fleur, la chica que había puesto Zabini en lugar de Draco.

Lo había visto un par de veces, pero no habían cruzado palabra, solo lo había cachado observándola pero cuando lo miraba, él estaba platicando animadamente con Neville. Todos estaban haciendo planes para noche buena, ella solo había escuchado que disfrutaría de una cena deliciosa; solo aspiraba a cenar sola, triste allí en la casa, pues su madre se había ido al oeste de Europa con su nuevo novio, un joven artista italiano Evan Rosier; así que en resumen dormiría temprano…

 **1 DIAS ANTES DE NAVIDAD**

El reloj de la estancia toco las 8 campanadas, ya todos se habían marchado, Ginny decidió que si ella no podría pasar bien esta fiesta, no tendría por qué castigar al resto de las personas, así que decidió darles dos días libres, al fin de cuentas el país no se iría a la ruina por dos días de descanso, ella quizá se la pasaría lloriqueando por sus decisiones-Sonrió- Tomaba un chocolate mientras leía el último reporte que le habían pasado, cuando Zabini entro a su oficina, alzo la vista para mirarlo

-¿Algún plan?

-No-Sonrió cansada- Aun me faltan cosas por leer-Le mostro las carpetas que tenía a un lado

-Le traje esto-Le mostro una serie de tarjetas o eso creyó ver-Fueron elegidas al azar

-Gracias

Cuando Zabini se marchó ella se puso a mirar detenidamente y si, eran tarjetas navideñas, las fue pasando una a una, buenos deseos, felicitaciones, bla, bla, bla, hasta que encontró la que inconscientemente andaba buscando, una tarjeta con un gran muñeco de nieve la miraba, supo que era de el por qué era la única informal, sonrió, la abrió lentamente y se encontró con una letra muy fina…

Ginny:

Lamento mucho todo lo sucedido, y debo decir que le extraño, le extraño de gran manera…

Felices fiestas…Siempre suyo: Draco Malfoy…

Quizá la leyó unas tres veces antes de reaccionar, miro su reloj y vio que pasaban de las 9 de la noche, agarro su abrigo y salió casi corriendo de la oficina, casi gritando

-¿Theo? ¿Theo?

-¿Estas bien?-Dijo Theo extrañado por su comportamiento, traía una taza de chocolate

-Si…-Trato de recomponerse pero sus mejillas delataban su nerviosismo

-¿Ginny?

-Necesito que me lleves a Wandsworth

-¿Qué parte?-Ella lo miro con grandes ojos, pues no sabía dónde exactamente era

-¿La parte fea? ¿Después del bar?

-Vamos-El sonrió, pues la conocía demasiado bien, y actuar sin pensar solo era por algo

Le abrió la puerta de la limusina, y marcharon rumbo a la parte fea de Wandsworth, buscaría de puerta en puerta si era necesario, se sentía algo eufórica, el corazón le latía de forma acelerada, y el movimiento desenfrenado de sus manos la delataban, Theo la miraba desde el retrovisor con una sonrisa divertida, verla tan descompuesta no era nada típico, pues ella siempre tan recatada y formal; llegaron al lugar, Theo, estaciono la limusina enfrente del bar, las banderitas que llevaba enfrente le permitían eso y más, se bajó y se dirigió a abrirle la puerta…

-Abríguese bien, creo que empezara a nevar

-Gracias Theo-Bajo de la limu muy abrigada, se colocó los guantes y se ajustó la bufanda

-¿Dónde espesamos?-Observo Theo, ella lo miró ansiosa

-¿Después del bar?-Un ruido salió de su garganta en forma de risa

Empezaron tocando la primera puerta, preguntaron por él, y nada, la siguiente y la siguiente y la siguiente, ella casi empieza a desesperarse, sin ánimos tocaron la décima puerta, y la abrieron unas niñas pequeñas…

-Hola

-Ah…Hola niñas, ¿Aquí vive Draco Malfoy?

-No

-Ah…bueno gracias-Estaban a punto de retirarse

-¿No van a cantar villancicos?

-¿Perdón?

-Siii…Cantaaa

Bueno fue algo que no pudo negarse, empezó a cantar la primera canción navideña que le vino a la cabeza, seguida de una hermosa voz de tenor por parte de Theo. Al terminar pasaron a la siguiente casa, y se encontró con un apuesto chico de ojos verdes quien le sonrió de forma radiante

-Disculpa ¿Aquí vive Draco Malfoy?

-No… ¿Usted es quien creo que es?

-Si… y disculpe, el próximo año lo haremos mejor, adiós

-Sí, adiós… ah él vive en la siguiente puerta

Ginny no lo podía creer, por fin había llegado a la puerta de su casa, se trató de arreglar el vestido y el peinado, respiro hondo y toco a la puerta pero lo que había detrás no se lo esperaba, un mundo de gente apretujada en un pequeño pasillo y todas la observaban…

-¿Aquí vive Draco Malfoy?

-¡Draacooo!-Grito una chica Rubia que tenía tomada de la mano a otra chica

-¿Alguien ha visto mi maldito abrigo?-Al verla parada en la puerta su cara se ilumino-Hola

-Hola-Dijo ella, prendida de su mirada

-Oh, te presento a mi familia, ellas son-Señalando a las chicas tomadas de la mano-Linx y su esposa Luna Malfoy, Maia y Nashira, Lyra, Cendrella y Druella, y mis padres-Todas la miraban de forma radiante, sus ojos grises reflejaban cierta sorpresa-Familia ella es Ginevra Weasley la primer ministro

-Lo sabemos querido-Contesto amablemente su madre- ¿Gustas Pasar?

-AAA… ¿No sería imprudente?

-Oh no, no, Pasen, pasen

Ya en la casa, una delas muchachas, tomo su abrigo, subieron unos escalones y se acomodaron en una pequeña sala, pudo observar mejor, había cuadros de fotos de todos ellos, sonreían, una serie de colores muy agradable a su vista, eran una familia feliz y unida, aunque claramente veía que su nivel económico era bajo, muy bajo, bien…demasiado bajo; ahora entendía el por qué Draco había dejado de estudiar para trabajar y apoyar a su familia, imagino por un momento ser miembro de esa familia, sonrió, en las fotos que observaba, la felicidad de todos ellos les llegaba hasta los ojos, quizá se avergonzaría al invitarlos a casa y solo contemplar fotos con gente extraña…

-Disculpa a mi hermana-Le ofreció una copa-Siempre son muy efusivas

-No…No te preocupes…-Sonrió nerviosa-Yo soy la que debe pedir disculpas

-¿Por qué?-Sonrió divertido

-Por aparecer así, sin invitación…-Le dio un sorbo a su copa

-Te hubiera invitado…-Bajo la mirada-Pero creí que no aceptarías-Ella lo observo un instante y solo eso basto para que se perdiera en sus ojos grises, una sonrisa curvó sus labios

-Lo hubieras intentado…-Contestó por fin, el sonrió; al fondo se escuchaba el bullicio de la familia, apretujados en la pequeña mesa, con sillas de diferentes tipos, y como la madre de Draco y Lyra sacaba del horno un pavo y unos pasteles, la pequeña casa empezó a oler rico.

-Quiero decirte algo-Tomó su mano, con nerviosismo- Sin esperanza ni otros fines, solo por ser navidad…-Tomó su mejilla y sin esperar respuesta ella lo beso, fue un beso dulce, suave, saboreándose uno al otro…

 **NAVIDAD**

Esa noche, no fue suficiente, lo que sentía junto a él, no era con nada comparado a lo que había sentido antes, descubrió lo que era estar en familia, nunca en su vida había reído tanto como ahora, Maia y Nashira eran gemelas, muy bromistas, Cendrella no paraba de coquetear con Nott, el cual estaba muy complacido. A partir de esa navidad, ella no volvió a pasar otra sola, si no ahora con una gran familia…

FELICES FIESTAS

** UNA PEQUEÑA RECOMENDACIÓN, LEAN ESTE HERMOSO CUENTO, ACOMPAÑADO DE "BOTH SIDES NOW" DE JONI MITCHELL. POR QUE EL AMOR VERDADERO SI EXITE Y ES PARA SIEMPRE…FELICES FIESTAS**


End file.
